


I Am Damaged

by asterixn



Series: Fanvids and AMVs [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixn/pseuds/asterixn
Summary: Fan Video Lapidot AMV with the song "I Am Damaged" from Heathers.





	I Am Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this, please like and subscribe to my channel! :)


End file.
